film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
47 Meters Down
47 Meters Down is a 2017 film starring Claire Holt and Mandy Moore, directed by Johannes Roberts, written by Roberts and Ernest Riera and produced by James Harris and Mark Lane. Plot Sisters Lisa and Kate are on vacation in Mexico after Lisa's boyfriend recently broke up with her. In an attempt to cheer her up, Kate takes her out drinking and dancing, where they meet two local men who invite them to go and watch sharks from a diving cage. Lisa hesitates, but Kate argues it would show Lisa's ex-boyfriend that she isn't boring and would make him regret breaking up with her. When they arrive at the boat dock, Lisa is immediately wary of the boat and its owner, Captain Taylor. He asks if the sisters are experienced divers; Kate is certified but Lisa is new to diving, but they lie and say they are both experienced. The dive cage is old and rusty, and hangs from thin chains on an old crane, adding further to Lisa's apprehensions. When they reach the diving spot, Captain Taylor baits the sharks and the locals dive first. Unbeknownst to everyone on the boat, the cable supporting the cage starts to fray. The men return to the surface and Captain Taylor sends Lisa and Kate down. After a few minutes, with Lisa and Kate in the cage, the cable breaks and the cage sinks to the bottom, some 47 meters below the surface and out of communication range with the boat. Kate swims up seven meters to resume communications with Captain Taylor, who tells her Javier will be coming down with a spare winch to attach to the cage. He advises them to stay in the cage as the sharks are circling close by. Both women are quickly running out of air but soon see a flashlight in the distance. With Kate low on air from the previous swim, Lisa swims out to get Javier's attention. A shark tries to attack her but she swims into a small grotto to avoid it. While looking around for Javier, Lisa becomes disoriented about her position and Kate's location. Javier then appears and attempts to usher her back towards safety, but he is attacked and killed by a shark. Lisa takes Javier's spear gun and the spare winch, and swims back toward the cage. After the spare is attached, Lisa notifies Taylor to pull them up, but the replacement winch line also snaps and the cage sinks back to the bottom. The cage lands on Lisa's leg, pinning her down. Kate swims back up to communication range to tell Taylor they are low on air and that Lisa is trapped. Taylor sends some air tanks down and tells them the coast guard is an hour out. He also warns her that the second tank may cause nitrogen narcosis, which can lead to hallucinations. Kate finds three flares to signal the coast guard. As she returns to the cage, Kate is attacked and presumably killed by a shark. Lisa, still pinned and running low on air, uses the spear from the spear gun to pull a spare tank toward her. In the process, the spear cuts her hand. She dons the new tank, and then hears Kate over the radio. Kate is injured and her blood is attracting more sharks. Lisa uses her BCD to lift up the cage, freeing her leg. After Lisa finds Kate, Taylor tells them the coast guard is still some time out and they need to get back in the cage. Lisa refuses due to the nature of Kate's wounds and they decide to swim to the surface, using one of the three flares to scare the sharks. At the 20-meter mark, they are reminded by Taylor they must wait five minutes to decompress and avoid the bends. As the first flare burns out, Kate tries to light the second flare but drops it. As she lights the third flare, the sisters realise they are surrounded by sharks. Taylor yells for them to drop their gear and make a break for the surface, and they swim as fast as they can toward the boat. One of the sharks bites Lisa's leg and pulls her back down into the water, but she manages to escape. Both women make it to the boat and get pulled in, but Lisa is attacked by a shark who grabs onto her leg, pulling her down. She hits the shark and gouges its eye out with the spear gun, and the shark releases her. The men pull Lisa and Kate onto the boat and begin administering first aid. Lisa stares at her bloody hand on the deck of the boat and realises she has been vividly hallucinating due to nitrogen narcosis; she is still at the bottom of the ocean with her leg pinned under the cage. Coast guard divers arrive to rescue her and carry Lisa to the surface. Lisa eventually comes out of her hallucination and realises her sister is not with her, having actually been previously killed by the shark. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:June 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:British films Category:American films Category:Dominican Republic films